New Star
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR UPDATE! Sakura bingung harus memilih siapa―Sasuke yang layaknya cool vampire atau Sasori yang layaknya sexy werewolf? Multi-chapter. Full warning inside! Mind to RnR? XD
1. Chapter 1

Pingin bikin angst tapi nggak mampu. Akhirnya jadi romance/parody, genre paling cocok buat fict ini―menurutku. XD

.

Birthday fict for my beloved, **Rin Wolfe Sakamoto**. Hehe

Juga buat Mama tercinta, **Uchiha Yuki-chan** yang pingin banget baca SasoSaku.

Inspirated by. Twilight and New Moon. (habis si Rin tiap kali SMS-an mesti ngomongin tentang Jekeb Blek. /kicked

Sampe bosen aku. :D Tapi aku juga naksir dia kok! Seksi bok~ :Q_)

Banyak adegan yang aku ambil dari dua film itu, tapi aku acak dan aku nyelenehin *?* kok. Tenang aja, bukan plagiat. =P

**Warning : OOC, AU, all Sakura's PoV in chapter one, slight humor, SasuSakuSaso. Banyakan adegan SasoSaku.**

**Sasuke : Edward Cullen**

**Sakura : Isabella Swan**

**Sasori : Jacob Black**

(kok jadi gini ya?)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

Enjoy the fict! ~^.^~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**New Star © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

Sejak kecil aku selalu menganggap bahwa hidupku sangatlah monoton. Tidak ada cinta, tidak ada kisah yang menarik, tidak ada apapun yang bisa dibanggakan.

Orangtuaku bercerai dan aku memilih untuk tinggal bersama Ayahku di Kyushu. Di sini, aku hidup bersama dengan Ayah dan seorang tukang kebun bernama Deidara―yang menurutku cukup keren untuk menjadi seorang model ternama.

Aku ingin sekali menjalin hubungan lebih dalam dengan seorang pria yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Ayah―yang ternyata mengetahui impianku―selalu mencoba menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya yang bernama Kabuto.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau karena Kabuto berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku―umurku saat ini lima belas tahun.

Aku terlalu sering membaca novel-novel picisan. Efeknya adalah; aku selalu memimpikan sesosok pria gagah seperti Peter Pevensie alias William Moseley― dari "The Chronicles of Narnia"―datang ke rumah dan meminangku. Setelah itu, kami hidup bahagia dengan banyak keturunan.

Pria yang kuinginkan tidaklah harus seindah Justin Bieber. Tidak harus seseksi dan semacho Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, maupun Brendan Fraser. Tidak harus yang memiliki kharisma tinggi seperti Jamie Foxx. Tidak harus yang unik seperti T-Pain dan yang lainnya.

Cukup seorang pria yang menyayangiku dengan segenap hati. Maka aku juga akan menyayanginya dengan segenap hatiku.

Mimpi memang indah. Mimpi memang tanpa batas. Tapi mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Dan yang pasti, mimpi itu menyakitkan.

Setidaknya itulah anggapanku sampai 'kejadian' setahun yang lalu. Di mana aku bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang akhirnya menjadi kekasihku saat ini.

Akan kuceritakan tentang awal mula kisah cintaku dengannya. Kejadian ini terjadi kurang lebih setahun yang lalu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki kelas 10-4 SMA Konoha dengan langkah mantap. Aku bisa melihat teman-temanku yang sedang asyik melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Ada yang sibuk menyalin PR, ada yang sibuk dandan, ada yang sibuk menggosip, dan hei―ada yang sibuk mengupil!

Aku meletakkan tasku di bangku paling pojok depan―dekat jendela. Di samping kananku duduk pria berkulit putih pucat yang tampak asyik membaca buku.

"Hei, Sasuke Uchiha." Aku menyapa pria raven itu―tapi dia tidak menjawabku. Kemudian aku duduk dan melirik judul buku yang dia baca; "Vampire Empire".

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Judul yang aneh tapi cukup lucu jika dibaca.

"Sasuke." Aku menyikut lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan mata kami saling bertatapan. Eh, apa aku salah lihat? Warna mata Sasuke berubah jadi coklat, biasanya 'kan hitam. Aneh.

"Ma-matamu... kenapa jadi coklat?" tanyaku agak takut.

"Oh, ini softlens," jawab Sasuke cuek dan kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

Aku cemberut. Pria disampingku ini memang sangat-sangat-sangat tampan, tapi sifatnya sangat-sangat-sangat dingin. Hal itu membuatku makin penasaran padanya.

"Hei Sasuke," panggilku lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa setiap cuaca cerah kamu tidak pernah masuk sekolah? Sekalipun kamu masuk, kamu pasti memakai jaket alias tertutup?"

"Itu... rahasia." Dia tersenyum padaku. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ada makhluk setampan dia?

"Hm, kenapa kamu nggak mau beritahu ke aku? Memangnya kamu vampire ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau 'iya'? Apa kamu takut padaku, Sakura?"

Aku kaget saat mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau dia vampire? Apa aku akan takut padanya?

"Aku..." Aku memandang mata coklat Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Aku nggak takut padamu, Sasuke. Nggak akan pernah, sekalipun kamu vampire."

Sasuke melirikku seraya tersenyum penuh misteri. Kemudian dia melanjutkan membaca buku bersampul coklat dan hitam yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sungguh misterius dan―aku menyukai orang yang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Sudah pukul empat sore, tapi Ayah belum juga menjemputku. Padahal sekolah sudah usai dua jam yang lalu.

Aku memandang kiri, sepi. Aku memandang kanan, ternyata ada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di tempat parkir yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku―berniat menemuinya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Tampaknya rem mobil itu blong.

Sasuke tampak panik, seperti bingung harus berbuat apa. Beberapa meter lagi dia pasti tertabrak. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan.

"AYAH!" jeritku.

Tampaknya orang yang mengendarai mobil―Ayahku―langsung membanting setir ke kiri. Alhasil, Sasuke selamat dan mobil ayah rusak karena menabrak pohon. Untung saja Ayah tidak terluka.

Aku segera berlari menuju Sasuke yang terlihat masih shock. "Kau tidak apa?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum padaku. "Terima kasih. Kau hebat, Sakura."

**xxxxx**

Dan sejak detik itu aku jadi akrab dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sangat-sangat-sangat akrab. Beberapa bulan kemudian dia menembakku dan tentu saja aku terima!

Lalu―

"Sakura, ayo cepat!"

Ups, tampaknya sudah dulu flashbacknya. Aku ingat bahwa aku harus segera pergi ke bengkel milik kakak kelasku yang super keren, Sasori Akasuna.

Aku memanggilnya Sasori dan bukan Sasori-senpai. Itu karena umurnya sama dengan umurku. Hanya saja Sasori pernah lompat kelas, jadi dia sangat pintar.

Ayah menyuruhku untuk memperbaiki sepeda motor lamaku di bengkel milik Sasori karena murah, cepat, dan terjamin.

Kebetulan juga aku cukup dekat dengan pria berwajah imut itu. Pasti akan diberi diskon lebih―dasar Ayahku pelit!

Aku segera berlari keluar dari kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua dan turun ke lantai satu―di mana terletak dapur, ruang tamu, beberapa kamar, dan sebagainya.

"Hei, ini sudah hampir jam empat sore, cepatlah ke bengkel!" pinta Ayahku yang saat itu sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu.

"Iya." Aku berlari menuju garasi dan segera menaiki sepeda motor merah mudaku. Aku mengendarai sepeda motor dari rumahku ke bengkel Sasori yang jauhnya tidak lebih dari seratus meter.

Bengkel Sasori bukanlah bengkel yang besar dan terkenal, tapi pelayanannya sangat memuaskan. Dan bengkel itu merupakan satu-satunya bengkel di daerah ini.

Setelah sampai di sana, aku langsung memarkir sepeda motorku di halaman dan masuk ke dalam bengkel. Waow, ternyata ramai sekali!

"Sakura! Kemari!" panggil seorang pria dari bagian terdalam bengkel―aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Aku mencoba mengingat. Ah, itu pasti suara Sasori. Aku tersenyum dan mencoba mendatangi pria itu, tapi beberapa pekerja bengkel menghalangi langkahku.

"Sasori! Aku tidak bisa ke sana!" seruku. Huh, tampaknya suaraku tidak akan sampai pada Sasori, suara bengkel terlalu bising sih.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku tunggu di luar!" Aku mengarahkan tanganku keluar bengkel.

"Jangan pulang! Kamu mau service sepeda motor 'kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"Tidak? Lalu apa tujuanmu? Aku tidak kedengaran."

"Apa?"

"Hah?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah keluar!" Aku langsung keluar dari dalam bengkel dan menuju ke halaman yang jauuuh lebih tenang daripada keadaan di dalam sana.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Sasori keluar dari dalam bengkel―dengan bertelanjang dada!

Oh Tuhan, badannya sungguh sixpack, beda jauh dengan si Sasuke. Eh, aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada sih.

"Maaf, Sakura."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Aku memang menjawab "iya, tidak apa-apa", tapi pandangan mataku malah tertuju pada dada dan perut Sasori yang sungguh sixpack. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya bertelanjang dada.

"Motor ini lagi? Sudah berapa kali rusak?" Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari memegang body sepeda motorku.

"Apa itu harus ditinggal?" tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"OK, kerjakan sekarang. Akan kutunggu."

Sasori mengangguk dan mulai membenarkan kerusakan sepeda motorku dengan alat yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Dia terlihat keren sekali!

Sayang sekali hatiku sudah milik Sasuke. Andaikan saja Sasori datang lebih awal dalam kehidupanku―eh, apa yang kupikirkan sih?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak membeli motor baru saja? Kalau dihitung-hitung, biaya perbaikan lebih mahal daripada membeli motor baru, lho." Selama berbicara, Sasori sedikit melirikku lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hm... Aku suka motor itu, sih. Itu hadiah terakhirku dari Ibu..."

Sasori tidak menjawab dan tetap fokus ke pekerjaannya. Sasori memang cool, tapi terkadang dia hangat. Hm, kadang aku sering membeda-bedakannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke cool, Sasori hangat.

Sasuke pendiam, Sasori perhatian padaku.

Aku membandingkannya secara tidak adil ya?

Hm...

"Hei, sudah selesai kuperbaiki." Perkataan Sasori membuyarkan lamunanku. Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali!

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum―kali ini dengan memandang wajahnya. "Berapa?"

"Hm, gratis saja. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku penasaran.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Malam minggu nanti... Ayo pergi denganku. Kencan."

Aku tertegun mendengar ajakan Sasori. Tapi dengan sesegera mungkin aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku 'kan sudah punya pacar, nanti dia marah."

Sasori terdiam dan kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tetap gratis kok."

"Sungguh?"

Sasori mengangguk dan mengelus pipi kiriku lembut―pandangannya begitu hangat. Tapi spontan, aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Ah." Sasori memasang wajah bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak sadar."

Aku cuma terdiam dan kemudian menaiki sepeda motorku. Aduh, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini? Padahal dia cuma menyentuh pipiku.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori.

Aku menoleh. "Y-ya?"

"Hm..." Sasori menatap wajahku dengan pandangan hangat―lagi. "Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja kita 'kencan'?"

"Tentu. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Aku langsung menjalankan sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku ingin cepat pergi dari bengkel itu!

Aku―entah kenapa perasaanku sungguh kacau! Semoga saja aku selamat sampai rumah.

**xxxxx**

Saat aku kembali ke rumah, Ayah dan Deidara ternyata sedang pergi. Hm, mungkin mereka pergi belanja seperti biasa.

Aku melihat jam dinding di dapur. Hampir pukul enam sore.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Ternyata langit sudah mulai gelap, jadi agak takut di rumah sendirian. Aku juga merasa―merinding.

Aku duduk di ruang tamu dan menyetel TV keras-keras. Alasan pertama; supaya aku tidak takut. Alasan kedua; remote TV-ku hilang dan tombol volume di TV rusak. Alasan ketiga; aku agak mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

PLOK!

"Sakura."

Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat menyadari ada tangan seputih susu menepuk pundak kananku.

"Hei, hei, tenang. Ini aku, Sasuke."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di belakang sofa yang sedari tadi aku duduki. Astaga! Dia benar-benar mengagetkanku!

Aku berdiri dan kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Dasar! Bisakah kamu bertingkah seperti manusia biasa, Sasuke?"

"Haha, aku tadi mengetuk pintu rumahmu tapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Terpaksa aku masuk lewat jendela dapurmu yang masih terbuka lebar."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke arah dapur dan mendapati jendela besar di dapur masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Pantas dari tadi aku merinding, ternyata terkena angin yang masuk lewat sana.

"Kamu sendirian?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Iya. Biasanya Ayah dan Deidara akan pulang sekitar jam tujuh malam."

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke mengelus rambutku. "Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat."

Aku mengangguk. Seketika itu juga, perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

Sasuke akan mengajakku kemana?

**xxxxx**

Tuhan, aku harap kalau ini semua hanya mimpi.

Sasuke gila!

Ternyata dia mengajakku untuk naik ke pohon tua di belakang rumahku. Pohon itu tinggi besar―jadi memungkinkan untuk dinaiki beberapa orang.

Tapi bagaimana kalau pohon itu punya penunggu? Eh, bukan itu masalahnya! Masalah adalah; aku takut untuk melihat ke bawah. Kalau aku jatuh, kira-kira akan jadi perkedel bentuk apa ya?

Yang lebih gila lagi, Sasuke mengajakku naik ke bagian tertinggi pohon yang bisa dipijak kami berdua.

Tangan dan kakiku langsung gemetaran―seperti ada gempa lokal di tempatku berpijak.

Semoga saja ada pegasus nyasar ke rumahku dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi malaikat penyelamat―yang kemungkinan besar hanya khayalan semata.

"Kau takut, Sakura?" goda Sasuke.

'Tentu saja, bodoh!' batinku sebal.

"Se-sebenarnya apa tujuanmu untuk mengajakku kemari, Sa-Sasuke?" tanyaku gagap. Rasanya lidahku ikut gemetaran, sama seperti tubuhku.

"Dengarkanlah ini." Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan memutar sebuah instrumental atau lullaby. Apa? Tega! Sempat-sempatnya dia!

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil mendengar lagu itu mengalun. Hm, not bad tapi membuatku mengantuk. Jangan sampai aku tertidur di situasi dan kondisi alias sikon seperti ini.

"Bagaimana lagunya? Ini asli buatanku lho."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Jadi Sasuke membuatkan lagu ini untukku? Aku akan terharu dan langsung menciumnya jika aku tidak berada di atas pohon seperti saat ini.

Dan akhirnya tiba juga saat di mana aku harus berkata bahwa Tuhan benar-benar usil dan lucu.

Mendadak kakiku tergelincir dan tangan kananku tergores salah satu ranting yang lancip.

Tanganku pun terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke. Dia langsung memandangku dengan penuh perhatian. Tapi bukan itu yang kubutuhkan saat ini!

Dia mencoba memeriksa tanganku yang terluka, tapi aku tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Ayo turun, Sasuke," mintaku dengan suara bergetar―dan menahan sakit tentunya.

Sial, tanganku terasa perih sekali. Tampaknya robek dan kira-kira butuh berapa jahitan untuk menutupinya ya?

Sasuke memandangku sejenak dan kemudian mengajakku turun dari media pintas menuju kematian itu.

Ini hanya perasaanku atau apa ya?

Aku merasa bahwa Sasuke terus-terusan memandangku dengan tatapan; maaf, aku selalu membuatmu terluka.

Huh, aku jadi serba salah.

**xxxxx**

"Aduh!" Spontan, aku menjambak rambut panjang Deidara yang saat itu sedang menjahit luka di tanganku.

Kenapa aku tidak ke dokter saja? Kata Ayah, kalau bisa dijahit di rumah kenapa harus pergi ke dokter? Dasar ayahku pelit.

"Maaf." Satu kata monoton keluar dari mulut Deidara.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku sebal.

Oh ya, Sasuke―mungkin―sudah pulang ke rumahnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentu saja setelah dia diceramahi panjang lebar oleh ayahku.

"Sasuke itu aneh ya," kata Deidara tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Dia... seperti vampire."

Aku terdiam. Apa kisah hidupku ada hubungannya dengan vampire? Aku harap tidak. Karena vampire 'kan menakutkan―mereka menghisap darah manusia dengan taringnya yang menakutkan. Mana mungkin Sasuke adalah vampire?

Aku hanya tertawa tertahan. Aku memang pernah menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah vampire. Tapi... ternyata bukan. Tidak mungkin.

"Sudah selesai." Deidara meletakkan jarum―yang entah sudah berapa lama umurnya―di dalam kotak obat lalu berjalan entah ke mana.

Aku memandang lenganku. Hm, jahitannya tidak terlalu buruk bagi amatiran seperti dia.

Setelah itu, aku beranjak menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

.

**From :** MΨ Pя1ηÇë

**Subject :** Penting!

.

Temui aku di danau belakang rumahmu. Sekarang.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Dia belum pulang dan apa yang mau dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia mau mengajakku menyelam di danau yang―katanya―memiliki penunggu itu?

Aku melihat jam di ponselku. 19.19. Angka keberuntungan, baiklah aku akan pergi ke danau itu.

**xxxxx**

"Sasuke!"

Seorang pria menoleh ketika namanya aku panggil. Dia Sasuke―yang tengah menungguku di sebuah danau tak bernama.

"Apa aku terlalu lama? Aku harus mencari alasan untuk bisa keluar dari rumah!" jelasku padanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal―karena aku baru saja berlari dari rumahku yang berjarak hampir 1 kilometer dari danau.

Sasuke memasang wajah dingin lalu dia melihat tanganku yang―sempat―terluka karenanya.

"Oh, ini sudah dijahit kok! Beberapa hari lagi sudah sembuh total," kataku―berusaha menghibur hati Sasuke yang pasti penuh penyesalan.

"Sakura." Sasuke memandangku dalam-dalam. "Kau selalu berada dalam bahaya jika bersamaku."

Aku balik memandangnya. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak―apa yang akan terjadi?

Sasuke langsung mendatangiku dan mencium bibirku lembut. Ini memang sudah kesekian kalinya kami bercium, tapi―ciuman kali ini berbeda.

"Sasuke, ada yang salah?" tanyaku―sesaat setelah Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu. Sudah berapa kali kamu berada dalam bahaya saat bersamaku?"

Aku menundukkan wajahku―mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. Sasuke mengajakku naik pohon sekitar 200 kali dan aku terjatuh sekitar 150 kali. Aku dan dia telah berpacaran selama 365 hari lebih.

Ternyata berpacaran dengan Sasuke memang berbahaya.

Tapi aku tetap sayang dia dan tidak pernah menolak apapun yang dimintanya―jika belum kelewatan batas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku 'kan baru sekali dijahit!" ucapku―masih tetap mencoba agar wajah Sasuke tidak terus-terusan muram.

"Tapi kamu enam kali patah tulang dan ratusan kali luka-luka."

Aku terdiam―tidak bisa membalas penjelasannya. Aduh, perasaanku makin tidak enak. Apa yang akan Sasuke katakan selanjutnya?

Wajah Sasuke semakin muram dan penuh derita. Secara pelan dia berkata, "aku hanya―aku selalu membuatmu tidak nyaman selama pacaran. Aku juga ada sedikit masalah, kukira hari ini aku bisa menceritakannya. Dan mungkin akan menjadi makan malam terakhir kita."

Terakhir? Perasaanku jadi benar-benar tidak enak. Jangan katakan kalau Sasuke akan pergi dari hidupku. Tunggu, ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Aku baru saja mem-flashback kisah cintaku dengannya tadi pagi! Kenapa Tuhan tega sekali?

"Jangan, Sasuke." Aku menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh permohonan.

"Maaf, Sakura."

"Sas―"

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kamu bertemu denganku. Tolong, berjanjilah padaku kalau kamu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau di luar batas."

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik? Berbahaya? Apa yang berbahaya?

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura." Sasuke mencium keningku lembut dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan danau itu.

Aku cuma bisa melongo.

Tunggu, apa aku baru saja DIPUTUSKAN? Kenapa terlalu tiba-tiba?

Mendadak kepalaku terasa sangat berat.

Apa itu benar?

Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh?

Jadi...

Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkanku?

Aku―

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

ABAL! ABAL! ABAL!

GAJE! GAJE! GAJE!

Maafin aku, wahai para penggemar Twilight, dkk~ .

Ah, sudahlah. Kalau ada yang aneh, salahkan yang minta. *wtf?*

Ada yang sadar nggak kalau beberapa dialog aku ambil dari versi asli filmnya? Hoho

Lagu yang dimainin Sasuke itu judulnya Bella's Lullaby. Instrumen yang bagus~

Dan TIDAK! Deidara kebagian peran jadi my lovely Carisle Cullen. Huh, huh, nggak terima tapi itu harus (?). #emo

Oh ya, happy birthday **Rin Wolfe Sakamoto**.

Kau bertambah besar. Kalau orang Surabaya bilang : Tambah tuek, cepet matek. (tolong jangan ditranslate ke Rin ~.~)

Semoga kita tetap langgeng dan semakin sering mengucapkan kata "CERAI" dan "PUTUS". *?*

Love U always~ Ciakakak

.

~PROMOSI~

Jangan lupa ketik **IMB**(spasi)**HUDSON**, kirim ke **9910**.

Dukung juga para kontestan asal Surabaya! (dukung doang... kalau mau SMS, ke Hudson aja #kicked :p)

.

Ok, mind to review? XP


	2. Chapter 2

Hiks, maaf banget kalau chapter 1 romance-nya kurang. Soalnya aku pingin fokusin ke putusnya Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi chapter ini bakal full romance, tapi Sasori jadi lembuttt banget dan agak lola. Akh! Serba salah!

.

Balasan buat yang review nggak login :

**naoriN** : Makasih udah RnR. ^^ Yeah, makasih lagi pujiannya. Bagus deh kalau kamu suka. Hehe Jadi GR, nih. . Ok, RnR lagi chapter ini~

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Wakakak. Deidara bakal jadi tukang kebun terkeren yang pernah ada. XD Nggak kok, tapi mereka berdua 'layaknya' vampire dan werewolf. Ini 'kan parody dari Twilight, dkk. Belum nonton? Wah, sayang banget. WAJIB NONTON DAN RNR FICTKU! #pemaksaan

**Michi-chuu** : Lagi-lagi dirimu nggak login. T.T Hush! Hush! Jangan diberitahu ke Rin~ . Haha, OK, OK. RnR lagiii

**Aurellia Uchiha** : Udah update! RnR lagi! ^^

**May Kazami** : Haha, kasihan sih. Akibat dari plot. ~.~ RnR lagi ya...

**Misa UchiHatake** : Wah, aku juga suka. Udah liat Eclipse? Wkwkwk. Kalau gitu RnR lagi chapter ini! ^.~

**Nono Sakamoto** : Itu 'kan hanya asumsimu aja. =D Begitukah? Kalau gitu, kembangkan imajinasimu, dear. RnR lagi dan please login?

.

**Warning : OOC, AU, all Sakura's PoV in chapter one, 1/3 Sasori's PoV and 2/3 Sakura's PoV in chapter two, SasuSakuSaso.**

.**  
**

Enjoy the fict~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**New Star © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

**Sasori's PoV**

Aku meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku―sesaat sebelum merebahkan diriku di atas kasur.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.07 dan ini pertama kalinya aku tidur di bawah pukul 23.00. Entah kenapa hari ini sungguh melelahkan, perasaanku juga tidak enak. Bengkel yang biasanya tutup pukul 21.00 sengaja aku tutup pukul 19.30 karena sangat sepi.

Bukannya sombong, tapi jujur. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya bengkel "Akasuna" yang dituruntemurunkan dari kakek-nenekku sepi pelanggan.

Kata Nenek Chiyo, hal yang buruk baru saja terjadi. Apalagi perasaanku juga tidak enak.

Apa ada orang terdekatku yang mengalami musibah?

Tapi kenapa tidak ada berita?

Sekedar informasi, rumahku terletak tepat di samping bengkel. Penghuni di rumah ini hanya aku dan nenekku, Chiyo. Karena aku masih kelas 3 SMA, pengelola bengkel Akasuna adalah Nenek Chiyo. Jika aku sudah lulus, bengkel itu akan seutuhnya aku kelola.

Drrrttt!

Aku mengambil ponsel hitamku yang terletak di atas meja belajar dengan terburu-buru.

Ada pesan dari nomor yang tidak aku ketahui. Seketika itu juga jantungku jadi berdebar-debar―entah kenapa.

Dengan perasaan ragu, aku membukanya.

.

**From** : +013010365

**Subject** : -

Saori, ini ayah Sakura. Tolong bantu kami. Sakura menghilang!

.

"Namaku bukan Saori." Aku menekan tombol merah dan meletakkan ponselku di atas meja belajar―tempat asalnya.

Setelah itu aku kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan berteriak, "APA?"

Kenapa loading otakku sangat lama?

Argh! Sakura!

Ternyata dia yang menjadi firasat burukku!

**xxxxx**

Aku sampai di depan rumah keluarga Haruno dan segera memarkir sepeda motorku kesayanganku di sembarang tempat.

Setelah itu aku berlari menuju pintu masuk dan―

BRAAAK!

Aku menoleh. Puji Tuhan! Sepeda motorku tiba-tiba berubah jadi mobil polisi. Lho?

Seorang polisi berkacamata hitam dan bermasker keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Yeah, harus kuakui bahwa polisi itu keren. Sangat keren malah.

Aku mendatangi sang polisi dengan berlari kecil. "Permisi."

"Ya, bocah?" Polisi itu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Mata kiri polisi itu berwarna merah dan mata kanannya normal. Mungkin softlens polisi itu jatuh―atau dia sakit mata―dan aku tidak peduli.

"Barusan aku mendengar suara 'brak' dan mendadak sepeda motorku hilang lalu―ASTAGA!"

Apa yang hilang dariku telah kembali.

Aku melihat sepeda motorku masuk ke dalam bak sampah keluarga Haruno yang berukuran sekitar 80 x 80 cm―yang terletak beberapa meter di depan mobil polisi tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin?

Kegelapan membuat aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin bahwa sepeda motor hitam itu adalah kepunyaanku.

Aku memberi deathglare pada polisi yang―aku sangat yakin―telah menabrak sepeda motorku dengan mobil bututnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak melihatnya, berarti tidak sengaja aku tabrak." Polisi itu tersenyum sok imut.

Apa aku sebal?

Tidak.

Tapi aku SANGAT SEBAL.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Bacanya Hatake, bukan Hathake." Polisi itu memberikan aku sebuah kartu nama tapi aku tidak mengambilnya dan segera mengeluarkan sepeda motorku dari tempat sampah. Kemudian aku memarkirnya di tempat yang jauh lebih aman.

Setelah itu, aku masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Haruno. Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari dan ternyata rumah mereka rapi juga. Beda sekali dengan rumahku yang berantakan.

"Saori!" Sebuah suara pria dewasa memanggilku.

Aku menoleh. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Yang memanggil adalah ayah Sakura.

"Saori! Apa Sakura tidak ke rumahmu?" tanya ayah Sakura dengan wajah memelas yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

"Namaku Sasori, bukan Saori."

Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pundak kiriku pelan. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan permohonan dan kepercayaan.

"Tolong cari Sakura."

Lagi-lagi sesuai dugaanku.

Dia bercerita padaku bahwa Sakura meminta izin untuk ke supermarket pada pukul 19.20. Dia berjanji hanya pergi sekitar 10 menit―mengingat supermarket yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan rumah. Tapi sampai pukul 20.00 dia belum juga pulang.

Deidara mencarinya di supermarket tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengutak-atik ponsel Sakura karena diberi kode kunci. Padahal kemungkinan besar ada petunjuk di ponsel tersebut.

Kode kunci, huh?

Aku mengambil ponsel berchasing merah muda milik Sakura dan mencoba mengetikkan kode kunci "Uchiha", tapi salah.

"Sasuke", tanggal lahirnya, nomor teleponnya, alamatnya, dan semua salah.

Aku berpikir keras―kata apa yang "spesial" bagi Sakura?

Ah!

"Vampire," gumamku tiba-tiba.

Ayah Sakura yang sedari tadi menemaniku terlonjak kaget.

"Kamu kira anakku suka vampire?" tanyanya dengan nada agak tersinggung.

Aku mengetikkan kata "vampire" dan bingo!

Aku bisa mengakses ponsel Sakura.

Kubuka pesan dan kubaca pesan paling atas di kotak masuknya. Dari Sasuke.

.

**From** : MΨ Pя1ηÇë

**Subject** : Penting!

Temui aku di danau belakang rumahmu. Sekarang.

.

Harus kuakui bahwa aku agak merinding saat membaca kontak nama Sasuke di ponsel Sakura.

Tapi aku akan membicarakan hal itu nanti.

Aku langsung berlari menuju danau. Ya, aku harus bisa menemukan Sakura sebelum dia digigit serigala!

Eh? Memangnya ada serigala ya?

**xxxxx**

Aku berlari menuju ke danau. Ternyata benar, aku bisa menemukan Sakura yang tergeletak di antara pepohonan.

Aku segera melepas kaosku dan membalutkannya di tubuh Sakura. Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia hanya memakai kaos you can see dan jeans pendek?

Kemudian aku menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura ala bridal style. Ternyata gadis manis ini cukup berat.

Hampir 1 kilometer aku berjalan dan akhirnya aku sampai di rumah keluarga Haruno. Kakiku mau patah rasanya.

Ayahnya tampak bangga dan kagum sekali padaku. Kuharap dia memanggilku―

"Terima kasih, Saori!"

―ah, aku tidak jadi berharap.

Setelah itu ayah Sakura mempersilahkanku pulang.

Mana imbalan untukku?

Dasar orang tua pelit. Tapi yang penting Sakura selamat sih.

**xxxxx**

**Sakura's PoV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur tenang tadi malam. Aku memikirkan Sasuke terus menerus. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh memutuskanku? Atau dia hanya bercanda dalam rangka April Mop? Mengingat kemarin adalah tanggal 1 April.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan pandangan lesu. Dan pandanganku lebih lesu saat menyadari Sasuke belum datang ke sekolah.

"Hei, Sakura!" sapa seorang gadis dan seorang pria padaku.

"Ino, Naruto." Aku tersenyum. "Pagi."

Ino mencubit pipiku. "Kau kenapa? Tidak bersemangat sekali."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan segera duduk di bangkuku. Aku bisa merasakan Ino dan Naruto menatapku heran.

Sasuke tidak datang.

Jadi dia serius memutuskanku?

Kenapa terlalu cepat?

Mendadak, ponselku bergetar. Untung saja belum mulai pelajaran. Ternyata ada pesan dari Sasori. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tenang saat melihat atau mendengar namanya.

.

**From** : Sasori

**Subject** : R U OK?

Bagaimana keadaanmu?

Nanti aku mampir kerumahmu ya?

.

Aku tersenyum dan segera mengetikkan balasan.

.

**To** : Sasori

**Subject** : Re : R U OK?

Tidak. Aku saja yang ke rumahmu.

.

Bel berbunyi saat aku selesai menekan tombol "send".

Aku pun segera mematikan ponselku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Tidak lupa aku menoleh ke sampingku. Kursi yang biasanya ditempati Sasuke kosong.

Jadi benar kalau Sasuke tidak akan menemuiku lagi?

Aduh, aku jadi mau menangis saja.

**xxxxx**

Setelah melewati 3 jam pelajaran, akhirnya bel istirahat pertama berbunyi.

Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan Naruto langsung mengajakku ke kantin.

Entah kenapa aku merasa minder jika berjalan bersama mereka―untuk saat ini.

Kenapa?

Karena mereka berpasangan.

Sai dengan Ino dan Ino dengan Sai. Kemudian Naruto dengan Hinata dan Hinata dengan Naruto.

Dasar Sasuke! Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia sungguh-sungguh meninggalkanku? Dan apa aku harus menceritakan masalah ini ke teman-teman? Uh, sepertinya tidak.

Setelah sampai di kantin, kami berlima langsung duduk di meja favorit kami sejak awal masuk ke SMA Konoha.

Aku menoleh ke meja di barat dayaku. Meja itu adalah tempat permanen Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, dan Shisui Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha memang disegani oleh para murid dan guru SMA Konoha. Mereka semua sangat pintar, kaya, keren, dan tampan―tapi mereka seperti menyimpan rahasia. Mereka misterius.

Sasuke Uchiha kelas 10-4, Itachi Uchiha kelas 11-1, Shisui Uchiha kelas 12-6, dan Obito Uchiha kelas 12-2.

Mereka berempat memiliki keanehan seperti Sasuke. Mata mereka yang asli hitam kadangkala berubah warna menjadi coklat dan mereka tidak pernah masuk sekolah jika cuaca cerah.

Jangan bilang kalau semua keluarga Uchiha memakai softlens.

OK, alasan itu masih bisa aku terima. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak pernah masuk sekolah jika cuaca cerah? Aneh, bukan?

"Sakura," panggil Ino.

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa murung terus? Mana Sasuke?"

Aku terdiam.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Haruskah aku ceritakan masalahku pada mereka?

**xxxxx**

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menuju ke rumah Sasori dengan naik sepeda motor. Sasori bersekolah di SMA Suna dan itu cukup jauh dari SMA Konoha. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah bisa menghampiriku di sekolah.

Perjalanan dari SMA Konoha ke rumah Sasori hanya memakan waktu 15 menit. Mungkin 10 menit jika ngebut―dan itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Janji, huh?

Coba lihat―berapa lama kantung kesabaranku akan bertahan alias tidak pecah. Dan untungnya, kantung kesabaranku tidak jadi pecah saat sampai di rumah Sasori.

Kulihat sepeda motor hitam Sasori diparkir di halaman rumahnya dan itu memandakan bahwa dia sudah pulang sekolah.

"Sakura!" Mendadak Sasori keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan topless.

Yeah, topless. Bukan toples tempat menyimpan kue, tapi topless dalam arti TELANJANG DADA! Selalu seperti itu.

Bisa kurasakan jantungku berdebar-debar―entah karena apa.

"Hei!" Dia mendekatiku yang masih terpaku menatapnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Eh―itu... sepeda motormu kenapa? Kok lecet-lecet?"

Sasori tersenyum simpul dan menceritakan kejadian konyol yang dialaminya tadi malam―saat dia ke rumahku.

Aku terdiam ketika dia selesai bercerita.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku bingung.

Pertama, kisahnya memang lucu dan aku harus tertawa.

Kedua, aku jadi salah tingkah karena dia rela mencari dan menemukanku di danau. Mungkin aku akan menerima ajakannya kencan.

Ketiga, aku ingin menceritakan tentang Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasori menatap mataku. Seketika itu juga, wajahnya tampak benar-benar tampan dan―seksi? Ukh, lagi-lagi apa yang kupikirkan sih?

Mungkin aku akan memilih pilihan ketiga. Ya, hanya Sasori yang bisa menjadi tempat curhatku saat ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, Sakura," kata Sasori setelah itu.

Aku mengangguk.

Wajah Sasori langsung berubah senang, berseri-seri. "Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Mungkin Sasori bisa menjadi pelipur laraku... untuk sementara waktu.

Apa mungkin untuk selamanya jika Sasuke tidak kembali?

**xxxxx**

Sasori mengajakku ke KFC yang terletak di dekat SMA Suna. Dia memboncengku dengan motor―dan tentunya dia sudah mengenakan kaos.

Kata Sasori, perjalanan ke KFC memakan waktu 45 menit. Jadi aku harus memeluk tubuhnya yang kekar itu selama 45 menit―entah lebih entah kurang.

Apa aku harus senang? Ah, aku jadi merasa seperti gadis yang "nafsu". Seharusnya aku bertindak lebih cool agar Sasori tidak menganggapku aneh. Seharusnya...

Setelah 45 menit berkendara, kami berdua sampai di KFC―yang kebetulan cukup sepi.

Sasori memarkir sepeda motornya dan aku memasuki tempat makan fastfood tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Sasori masuk dan kami berdua memesan makanan. Satu hal yang aku suka dari dia―dia memaksa untuk membayar semua pesananku dengan senyum sejuta watt.

Sasuke juga seperti itu, tapi terkadang wajahnya tidak ikhlas alias tidak tersenyum tulus. Aduh, kenapa aku terus-terusan memikirkan Sasuke?

Setelah selesai membayar, Sasori mengajakku untuk duduk di dekat meja―langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. Aku tidak terlalu suka tempat ini, tapi Sasori kelihatan nyaman. Aku jadi sungkan menolaknya.

Aku memakan ayam yang tadi aku pesan dan Sasori juga. Aku merasa bahwa dia terus-terusan melihatku yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Jadi, kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke ya?" tanya Sasori disela-sela acara mengunyahnya.

Aku terdiam lalu menelan makanan yang sedari tadi kukunyah. "Nanti saja, lanjutkan makanmu dulu."

Sasori malah memandang bibirku. Tiba-tiba ibu jari kanannya mengusap saus yang tertinggal di sudut bibir kiriku. Aku yakin bahwa mukaku merah mendadak!

Sasori tersenyum saat menatapku yang salah tingkah. Harus kuakui bahwa Sasori adalah pria nyaris sempurna kedua, err―setelah Sasuke.

Sasori kelihatan senang sekali makan ayam goreng. Dia jadi terlihat seperti... werewolf?

"Hei, apa ada yang pernah bilang kalau kau mirip werewolf?" tanyaku.

Sasori tersenyum simpul―lagi. "Tidak. Tolong lanjutkan makanmu, Nona."

Sekitar 5 menit sesudah itu, kami berdua selesai makan. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan masalah yang baru saja kuhadapi.

"Sasori," panggilku.

"Ya?"

Aku pun menceritakan masalahku dengan Sasuke. Mulai dari diajak naik pohon sampai aku pingsan di danau―kuceritakan semuanya.

Sasori kaget sekali saat kuberitahu bahwa aku sudah mengalami 6 kali patah tulang, 1 kali dijahit, dan ratusan kali luka ringan karena diajak naik pohon oleh Sasuke.

Sasori menatapku dengan prihatin. "Sasuke melakukan itu semua padamu?"

Aku menundukkan wajahku seraya terdiam.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan pernah mungkin melakukan itu." Sasori memberi penekanan di kata tidak-akan-pernah-mungkin.

"Sasori..." Aku memandangnya, mungkin mataku sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan sesuatu yang disebut airmata.

"Sakura."

Aku tetap memandangnya.

"Aku janji bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Sasuke. Aku janji."

Aku terdiam dan kemudian menggeleng perlahan. Setelah itu, aku menundukkan wajahku dalam diam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori―dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Sasuke yang meninggalkanku, Sasori yang menyatakan cinta padaku di saat yang sangat tidak tepat, atau aku?

Sasuke, di mana kamu sekarang?

**xxxxx**

Keesokan hari masih seperti hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Ralat. Sasuke dan ketiga orang saudaranya tidak pernah masuk sekolah.

Mereka tidak ada di mana-mana. Mereka hilang tanpa jejak. Aku sudah mengunjungi rumah mereka dan kata para tetangga, keluarga Uchiha sudah pindah. Yang lebih parah, tidak ada yang tahu mereka pindah ke mana.

Tampaknya aku akan pergi ke Indonesia dan mengikuti reality show "Termehek-mehek" demi menemukan mereka―terutama Sasuke tentunya.

Hari demi hari berlalu semenjak hari itu. Kondisi mentalku makin memburuk dan tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkanku kecuali Sasuke―aku yakin.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menghadapi itu semua. Aku hanya bisa terduduk di sofa kamarku dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Mungkin orang yang baru pertama kali melihatku akan menganggapku gila―aku yakin.

Aku sering berhalusinasi bahwa Sasuke datang menemuiku dan mengatakan; "jangan lakukan hal yang di berbahaya atau di luar batas, Sakura". Itu semua tampak begitu nyata.

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah meninggal dan dia menghantuiku?

Tapi kenapa tidak ada berita sama sekali? Lagipula dia dan ketiga orang saudaranya masih dianggap siswa SMA Konoha. Guru-guru mengatakan bahwa mereka izin tidak masuk sekolah, tapi kenapa begitu lama?

Ulang tahunku yang ke enam belas lewat tanpa Sasuke, tanpa Sasori. Hanya ada Ayah dan Deidara―yang sama sekali tidak kuharapkan.

Aku melihat kalender yang tergatung di dinding kamarku. Sudah hampir satu bulan Sasuke menghilang.

Jadi dia serius meninggalkanku? Apa ada yang sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu berkali-kali aku lontarkan.

**xxxxx**

"Kenapa kau murung terus?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat Sasori menempelkan sekaleng Sprite dingin ke pipi kiriku.

Aku sedang berada di rumah Sasori―yang menjadi tempat curhatku selama sebulan ini. Aku paling sering bermain di halaman rumahnya yang ditumbuhi rumput segar.

Sasori memang seperti malaikatku. Dia mau menjadi tempatku bersandar. Dia mau mendengarkan segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku. Dan satu hal yang aku suka dari dirinya―dia bebas.

Bebas dalam arti tidak pernah mengekang segala hal yang aku lakukan. Tidak seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan, terlalu mengekangku.

"Sudah sebulan ya?" tanya Sasori mendadak.

Aku tersenyum masam. "Yeah."

Sasori menyenggol pundakku―sehingga membuatku menoleh dan menatap kedua mata indahnya. "Jangan murung begitu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sakura. Janji."

Aku terkikik pelan dan kemudian meminum Sprite yang diberikannya padaku.

"Hei, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ayo, kemari!" Sasori berjalan menuju mobil sederhananya dan menyuruhku masuk.

Setelah perjalanan selama beberapa kilometer, kami berdua menyusuri sebuah jalan yang dikelilingi oleh laut dan tebing. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada dua hal itu. Oh ya, juga banyak sekali pepohonan. Burung camar juga, mungkin? Udara juga amat sangat sejuk.

Jalanan itu sepi. Mungkin Deidara bisa mencoba untuk piknik di tengah jalan.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" tanyaku pada Sasori yang duduk di sampingku sembari mengemudi.

Sasori menghentikan mobilnya dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah tebing yang terletak cukup jauh tapi bisa dilihat dengan jelas. "Lihatlah itu."

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan sangat kaget dengan aktivitas yang kulihat. Empat orang pria sedang berdiri di tepi tebing dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam laut secara bergantian.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanyaku pada Sasori.

"Ritual. Mereka bilang kalau kita bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kita rindukan bila menceburkan diri ke dalam laut," jawab Sasori.

"Apa itu benar?"

Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya―pertanda bahwa dia tidak tahu―dan kemudian kembali menjalankan mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku tetap memandang ke arah tebing. Memandangnya sampai tebing tersebut benar-benar tak terlihat seutuhnya.

Apa aku harus mencobanya?

'Jangan lakukan hal di luar batas, Sakura. Jangan.'

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Amanat Sasuke terus menggema di kepalaku. Mengejarku. Selalu memberi peringatan jika aku berniat melakukan hal yang berbahaya dan tidak dikehendakinya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak melihatku, 'kan? Jadi seharusnya aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan.

Dia tidak bisa lagi mengekangku karena dia tidak ada di sisiku.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sebenernya pingin publish tanggal 1, tepat waktu **Twilight Saga : Eclipse** premiere. Tapi ada halangan, jadi... Hehe

Btw, film Eclipse keren banget~ Jangan lupa nonton! ^^

.

Sasori nggak IC ya? Hiks, sorry...

013010365 itu nomer UN-ku. Huh, nomer penyiksaan yang cantik. *?*

.

Ok. Boleh minta review? =D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry lama update!

Langsung aja ya... To all, makasih RnR-nya~ :* Aku terharu lho. Hehe

**Naru-mania** : Tokoh jahat nggak aku masukin. Aku mau fokusin ke triangle love-nya SasuSakuSaso dulu. Eclipse juga nggak aku masukin. Hehe. Mungkin ntar aku bikin sekuelnya ya?

**Aurellia Uchiha** : Halo. :D Detectif Conan? Aku nggak suka animanga itu. Hehehe. Adegan nempel botol Sprite sih mengalir begitu saja dari otak. *wtf?* Sasuke-nya lagi buka toko martabak di bulan mungkin. XD

**Kiro yoiD** : Hahaha, makasih ya? Seneng deh baca review dari kamu, bikin aku semangat.

**SasuChiha LowVeRezZ** : Yups, ini 'kan emang parody dari Twilight, dkk. :D Sekalian mempromosikan film itu. Wakakak

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Udah nonton belum? ^^ Hmm, kira-kira SasoSaku atau SasuSaku ya? Hehe. Kalau kamu udah liat filmnya pasti tahu. lols

**Anak baik g login** : Anak baik seharusnya login lho. #plak Udah lihat Eclipse? Aku lebih suka plot-nya New Moon sih. Lebih menantang adrenalin. Kalau yang Eclipse bikin aku ngakak terus. Kalau Twilight aku suka endingnya. (sapa yang nanya) Wkwkwk, aku jadi serba salah pas "nistain" Sasori. T.T

**Vipris** : Iya, ini udah update. Semoga kamu puas sama chapter ini.

**Sakurai Sasu'e Lan** : Makasih ya~ Ini udah update. :p Aku bakal bikin kamu tambah penasaran. Haha

**Delasachi luphL** : Sasuke lagi jalan-jalan ke planet Mars mungkin. #plak Hahaha, kalau penasaran baca lagi ya?

Ok all, happy reading~ ^^v

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**New Star © Azuka Kanahara**

**

* * *

**

Suara teriakan Sakura menggema di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Ayah Sakura yang saat itu sedang menonton TV langsung berlari menuju kamar anaknya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, ayah Sakura langsung menerobos masuk dan mendapati Sakura tengah menjerit tidak karuan. Mungkin dia mendapat mimpi yang sangat buruk.

"Sakura!" Ayah Sakura menggoyang tubuh anaknya dan seketika itu juga, Sakura membuka mata.

Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal, pandangan matanya tidak fokus, wajahnya kacau, rambut dan pakaiannya berantakan, kulitnya pucat, dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Benar-benar mirip mayat hidup.

Ayah Sakura mengelus rambut merah muda putrinya. "Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Sakura tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia masih mengatur pikiran dan nafasnya yang kacau.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kamu mengalami mimpi buruk. Cobalah cari sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Jalan-jalanlah dengan Saori atau teman-teman SMA-mu."

Perlahan, Sakura membalik badannya―memunggungi tubuh sang ayah.

"Kamu tidak bisa begini terus. Lupakan Sasuke, carilah aktivitas yang menyenangkan, pergilah bersama teman-temanmu, seringlah bermain dengan Saori."

"Banyak banget perintahnya, diulang-ulang lagi," balas Sakura sebal. "Lagipula namanya Sasori, bukan Saori."

Ayah Sakura langsung mendengus kesal melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Jarang-jarang Sakura berkata seperti itu pada dirinya.

Setelah tidak punya topik yang akan dibicarakan, pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, jadi ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bercengkerama.

Brak!

Pintu pun ditutup dengan agak kasar―pertanda bahwa ayah Sakura cukup marah akan tingkah laku anaknya.

Sakura tidak peduli dan langsung memejamkan mata. Sebelum sepenuhnya memejamkan mata, dia sempat melihat bayangan Sasuke yang berdiri di pojok kamarnya. Dia ingin membuka matanya, tapi―tentu saja―dia merasa takut. Siapa tahu itu bukan Sasuke? Lagipula memangnya Sasuke hantu yang bisa menyusup ke dalam rumahnya dengan sembarangan?

'Berpikirlah secara wajar, Sakura,' nasihat Sakura pada dirinya sendiri―sebelum dia terlelap dan melanjutkan tidur indahnya.

**xxxxx**

**Sakura's PoV**

Beberapa jam berlalu semenjak kejadian "rutin" di malam hari itu. Saat ini, aku sudah berada di dalam sekolah. Lebih tepatnya di laboratorium komputer yang sangat ramai.

Tentu saja sangat ramai karena sang guru komputer―Jiraiya―sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kakinya kejatuhan durian utuh, jam kosong pun bisa dinikmati kelasku.

Padahal sekolah yang normal pasti akan mengisi jam kosong dengan seorang guru. Ya, setidaknya untuk menjaga suasana agar tetap damai. Tapi sayangnya sekolahku tidak normal.

"Bagaimana keadaan Pak Jiraiya?" tanya Naruto pada Ino yang duduk tepat di samping Ino. Saat itu, Ino sedang duduk di sebelah kiriku dan sebelah kananku adalah tembok. Ini adalah posisi kesukaanku, Sasuke, Ino, dan Naruto. Biasanya, di sebelah kananku duduk Sasuke, tapi tidak lagi.

Aku cuma bisa tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

"Nggak tahu, mungkin kakinya bengkak atau mblenyek."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Mblenyek itu bahasa suku mana?"

"Aku lihat kata-kata itu dari Twitter."

Ino―yang masih waras―langsung menghentikan percakapannya dengan Naruto yang dirasanya sangat non-sense.

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatian pada komputer pentium empat yang berada tepat di depanku. Komputer itu menyala dan sudah siap dipakai untuk mengakses internet.

Daripada menganggur seperti yang lain, lebih baik aku membuka e-mailku saja. Mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku karena koneksi internet cukup bagus.

Aku cukup kecewa karena tidak ada satupun e-mail dari Uchiha yang masuk ke inbox-ku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengirim e-mail pada Itachi yang kurasa bisa membantuku. Ya ampun, kenapa aku baru kepikiran sekarang?

Dear, Itachi

Itachi, apa kabarmu dan semua keluarga Uchiha? Aku benar-benar frustasi karena kalian tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupanku.

Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semua. Aku mendatangi kediaman keluarga Uchiha dan para tetangga bilang kalau kalian sudah pindah entah ke mana.

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Untung saja ada Sasori yang mau menemaniku setiap saat. Perlahan, dia menutup segala lubang yang ada dihatiku. Tapi aku merasa bahwa masih ada satu lubang yang tidak bisa ditutup oleh orang selain Sasuke.

Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi aku senang. Rasa sakit ini menandakan bahwa kalian semua itu nyata. Kalian semua tidak tergantikan.

Oh ya, hubungi aku jika sempat. Aku ingin tahu di mana kalian berada sekarang.

With Love,

Sakura H.

Aku pun mengklik tombol send dan e-mail tersebut terkirim. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar Itachi membacanya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merindukan keluarga Uchiha.

Seperti kata-kataku dalam e-mail barusan. Mereka semua tidak tergantikan.

**xxxxx**

Aku benar-benar lupa kalau ada janji dengan Sasori. Kami akan pergi pukul enam sore dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah enam sore. Aku masih berada di atas kasur dengan tampang berantakan. Rasanya malas beranjak dari kasur yang nyaman ini.

Tapi daripada terlambat, aku segera mandi sebersih yang aku bisa dan mengganti baju. Aku menggunakan tank-top hitam, celana jeans hitam, jaket hitam, dan aksesoris serba hitam. Aku jadi terlihat seperti korban kebakaran―entah kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu.

Setelah itu, aku segera turun ke lantai dua untuk meminta izin pada Ayah. Aku tidak perlu meminta uang saku karena Ibu mengirimiku uang saku tiap bulan, jadi aku hanya butuh izin dari dia.

"Mau ke mana, Nona?" tanya Ayah yang saat itu sedang membawa sebuah cangkir berwarna coklat. Mungkin isinya kopi, mungkin juga teh.

"Mau pergi dengan Sasori."

Ayahku tersenyum senaaang sekali. "Pergilah."

Entah kenapa Ayah selalu memberi izin jika aku pergi bersama Sasori dan kadang-kadang dia tidak memberi izin saat aku pergi dengan Sasuke. Apa dia lebih menyukai Sasori daripada Sasuke?

"Oh ya, salah satu pegawai bengkel Akasuna terkena penyakit lho," cerita Ayah.

"Sungguh? Sakit apa?"

"Nggak tahu, tapi tampaknya sangat mengganggu. Hati-hati saja."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Apa sakitnya berbahaya? Apa sakitnya menular? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, terdengar suara sepeda motor Sasori dari luar rumah. Aku pun berpamitan pada Ayah dan segera pergi menemui Sasori.

Yah... aku harap jalan-jalan kali ini menyenangkan.

**xxxxx**

Tanpa aku duga, Sasori ternyata mengajakku ke bioskop untuk menyaksikan film "Salt" yang sedang booming. Kebetulan, film itu dibintangi oleh aktris favoritku.

Sebenarnya Sasori lebih suka film horor daripada film action, tapi dia tahu kalau aku sangat suka film action―apalagi kalau dibintangi oleh aktor dan aktris Hollywood papan atas. Jadi, mungkin Sasori terpaksa atau―ah, aku tidak boleh terlalu percaya diri.

Setelah mengantri cukup panjang, akhirnya tiba giliran kami membeli tiket bioskop.

Tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya tinggal empat. Yang dua berada di ujung kanan deret G, yang satu berada di tengah-tengah deret A, dan yang satunya lagi berada di ujung kiri deret A. Karena deret A terlalu dekat dengan layar―dan dua kursi yang tersedia terpisah―, kami memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung kanan deret G.

Sebenarnya aku agak cemas. Kami duduk di kursi yang biasanya menjadi tempat favorit pasangan kekasih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori saat sudah duduk di kursi bioskopnya.

Aku cuma tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin Sasori berbuat macam-macam padaku. Aku sangat mempercayainya seperti aku mempercayai Sasuke―malah mungkin lebih.

Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya lagi?

Sasuke ada di mana sekarang?

**xxxxx**

Sekitar dua jam setelah itu, aku keluar dari gedung bioskop. Sejak film mulai diputar, Sasori terus menggenggam tanganku. Pada awalnya aku kaget, tapi akhirnya aku merasa biasa―dan juga nyaman.

Tangan Sasori sama besarnya dengan tangan Sasuke―mungkin lebih besar sedikit. Tapi tangan Sasori lebih kekar dan hangat. Juga lebih nyaman daripada tangan Sasuke. Huh, Sasuke jarang menggandengku!

"Filmnya bagus 'kan?" tanya Sasori padaku.

Lamunanku terbuyar dan aku pun langsung tersenyum―pertanda bahwa aku sangat menikmati "Salt".

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba aku menemukan beberapa buah benjolan kecil berwarna merah di pipi kiri Sasori.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Itu, ada apa di pipi kirimu?" Aku menunjuk pipi kiriku sebagai petunjuk.

Sasori pun meraba pipi kirinya. Dia langsung shock dan bingung.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku gugup. Jangan-jangan dia tertular penyakit pegawainya? Atau dia memiliki penyakit pribadi?

"A-aku harus pulang sekarang!" Sasori langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi dia menangkisku dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Hei! Apa-apaan itu?

**xxxxx**

Keesokan harinya, tidak ada kabar dari Sasori. Begitu juga dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Ini sangat aneh. Biasanya Sasori akan meneleponku atau sekedar mengirim SMS. Tapi beberapa hari ini dia sama sekali tidak ada kabar.

Kudatangi rumahnya tapi tidak ada orang. Bengkel yang selama ini beroperasi pun tutup. Ayahku juga heran dengan kehilangan keluarga Akasuna. Kasus ini hampir sama seperti kasus menghilangnya Uchiha.

Ayahku bukan polisi, dia hanya seorang manager perusahaan dan artinya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan keluarga Akasuna dan Uchiha.

Ratusan kali aku menelepon ponsel Sasori dan tersambung, tapi tidak pernah diangkat alias mailbox.

"Tolong hubungi aku." Itulah tiga kata yang selalu kuucapkan di mailbox.

Aku bingung.

Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa orang yang aku sayang selalu pergi meninggalkanku?

Aku benar-benar merasa kosong. Rohku seperti hilang entah ke mana.

Rasa sakit saat kehilangan Sasuke muncul lagi. Siapa yang mau menjadi sandaranku saat ini? Ayahku? Atau Deidara?

Deidara, eh? Huh, yang benar saja. Dia memang "cukup keren", tapi itu tidak mungkin.

**xxxxx**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasori. Ayah juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan keluarga Akasuna. Teman-teman Sasori―yang kukenal―juga tidak tahu keberadaannya.

Kuputuskan bahwa aku akan menerobos masuk ke rumah keluarga Akasuna yang terkunci rapat. Kalau perlu, akan aku hancurkan jendela rumah mereka agar aku bisa masuk dengan mudah. Mungkin aku agak gila, tapi aku akan benar-benar gila jika tidak bertemu dengan Sasori lebih lama lagi.

Hari Minggu kuputuskan sebagai hari yang tepat untuk "menerobos masuk" ke rumah Sasori. Aku mengendarai motorku dari rumah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasori.

Lampu merah―secara tidak sengaja―aku terobos. Hal itu membuat seorang polisi mengejarku dengan menggunakan sepeda motor polisi. Tentu saja aku takut! Akhirnya aku mulai bermain petak umpet dengan sang polisi yang wajahnya terasa familiar bagiku.

Aku bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit yang bau dan menjijikkan. Untunglah polisi itu tidak melihatku dan berlalu begitu saja.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa hidupku sial? Seharusnya kisah hidupku diberi judul "Unlucky".

Setelah aku memastikan bahwa keadaan sekitarku sudah aman, aku pergi meninggalkan gang kecil tersebut dan pergi ke rumah Sasori.

**xxxxx**

Bengkel tutup. Pekarangan tidak terawat. Lingkungan kotor. Rumah keluarga Akasuna lebih cocok jadi kuburan dan aku adalah orang yang melayat.

Tidak lupa ada beberapa ekor anjing liar yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah. Yah, memang itu tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi mereka itu anjing liar! Liar! Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka beringas.

Aku mendekati rumah Sasori. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku pergi kemari, tapi aku hanya menekan bel, memanggil nama Sasori, atau mengetuk pintu. Hari ini aku berniat mendobrak rumah mereka. Aku tidak peduli jika dianggap gila karena yang aku inginkan cuma bertemu dengan Sasori.

Pertama kali, aku memencet bel.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lalu aku mengetuk pintu.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Selanjutnya aku memanggil nama Sasori dan Nenek Chiyo―sekeras yang aku bisa.

Hasilnya nihil.

"Woi! Kok nggak dijawab sih?" Aku pun menjerit kesal.

"Sakura?" Sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal memanggilku. Itu suara Sasori.

Aku menoleh ke segala arah dan tidak mendapati satu orang pun di sekelilingku. Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau keluarga Akasuna kecelakaan dan mereka menjadi hantu.

Tidak mungkin. Kalau memang itu terjadi, pasti sudah menjadi berita dan aku pasti tahu.

"Sasori! Kamu di mana? Jangan bercanda!" bentakku makin kesal.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi aku bisa merasakan langkah kaki seseorang dari bagian belakang rumah.

Aku pun langsung berlari menuju ke bagian belakang rumah sambil berharap bahwa orang itu adalah sasori.

Yang kudapati adalah seorang pria―mungkin―yang memakai topi, kacamata, masker, baju, jaket dengan lengan sepanjang pergelangan tangan, sarung tangan, celana jeans panjang, dan sepatu kets. Semuanya rata-rata berwarna coklat dan hitam.

Yang paling penting adalah; siapa dia? Kenapa berpakaian seperti Ninja Hatori modern? Apa tidak panas jika memakai pakaian seperti itu? Ah, aku lupa kalau sekarang sedang musim dingin.

Postur tubuhnya sama seperti dengan Sasori. Cara jalannya juga. Apa dia―

"Sasori!" panggilku.

Pria itu menoleh dan langsung berlari menjauhiku―menuju ke hutan yang terletak di belakang rumah Sasori. Hal itu malah memperkuat dugaanku bahwa dia memang Sasori.

Larinya lebih cepat dariku, bisa-bisa aku kehilangan jejaknya.

Aku harus menggunakan cara lain.

Aku melepas sepatu ketsku dan melemparkannya ke kepala "Sasori". Dia pun menghentikkan langkahnya dan memegangi kepala yang sudah pasti terasa sakit.

Aku mendekatinya lalu membuka topi, kacamata, dan masker yang dia kenakan.

"Sasori..." gumamku. Ternyata benar, dia adalah Sasori. Tapi ada yang berubah di wajahnya. Ada bercak-bercak merah keputih-putihan di sekujur wajahnya.

Sasori menundukkan wajah―seperti menyesali sesuatu. Sudah sepantasnya di menyesal! Dia mencampakkanku selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ke mana kamu selama ini? Aku telepon tapi nggak dijawab! Aku SMS nggak dibalas!" Aku memukul dada Sasori. "Kamu membuat aku jadi gila!"

Sasori memandangku lembut. "Jauhi aku, Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berbahaya."

"Apa yang berbahaya?"

Ekspresi wajah Sasori berubah. Dia langsung membuka jaket dan menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya dibalut selapis tank top warna abu-abu.

Bukan itu yang mencuri perhatianku―sebenarnya sedikit mencuri sih. Yang mencuri perhatianku adalah; di sekujur tangan Sasori terdapat banyak benjolan kecil berwarna merah keputih-putihan.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya, tapi Sasori malah menarik tangannya agar menjauh.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sangat penasaran.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jauhi aku, Sakura."

"Nggak mau!"

"Jauhi aku, aku berbahaya." Kali ini Sasori memberi penekanan di setiap suku kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Kamu sahabat terbaikku dan kamu menyuruh aku menjauhimu? Kamu gila ya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasori langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam.

Tung-tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ada yang tahu kira-kira Sasori kena penyakit apa? Hiks, nggak tega juga kalau Sasori kena penyakit. TwT Tapi ini T.A.K.D.I.R -halah-

Mungkin chapter depan last chapter. Atau mungkin chapter 5. Pokoknya nggak lebih dari chapter 5 kok. =D

.

Oh ya, lagi ada masalah di FFn yang (secara nggak langsung) melibatkan aku ya?

Perlu kalian tahu kalau aku **nggak pernah** sekalipun review nggak login. Jadi jangan percaya kalau ada yang review fict kalian pakai namaku atau nama yang mirip banget sama namaku. Kalian tau mana yang bener dan mana yang salah 'kan? Terus kalian percaya aku 'kan? ^^

.

Yosh, gimme review please?

Yang punya akun wajin login. Kalau belum punya, bisa aku buatin kok. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Menurutku, chapter ini paling rumit untuk dibuat. Konfliknya campur aduk jadi satu sih. .

.

Baiklah kalau begitu, happy readiiing! XD

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**New Star © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

Aku mengejar Sasori sampai ke dalam hutan lebat yang terletak di belakang rumahnya. Kotaku memang memiliki banyak sekali hutan, jadi jangan heran kalau di belakang setiap rumah pasti ada hutan.

"Sasori!" teriakku sekeras mungkin. Kenapa dia tega meninggalkanku seorang diri di dalam hutan? Aku tersesat sekarang.

Apalagi aku hanya memakai satu sepatu kets―yang satunya lagi tertinggal di halaman rumah Sasori; akibat aku lempar ke kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebutir salju terjatuh dan mengenai kepalaku. Sebutir lagi dan sebutir lagi.

Aku mendongakkan kepala―memandang langit.

Butiran-butiran salju turun dari langit dan mengenai segala sesuatu yang ada di bumi. Hujan salju. Membuat udara semakin dingin.

Aku merapatkan jaketku dan mencoba menghangatkan tubuh dengan mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tanganku.

Kulanjutkan langkahku dengan terpincang-pincang. Oh Tuhan, kaki kananku yang tidak memakai sepatu rasanya beku. Aku semakin mengigil kedinginan. Huh, rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Sesaat, kulihat siluet seseorang berjaket hitam yang bersandar di batang pohon. Jaraknya hanya beberapa meter di depanku.

Aku mendekatinya―kuharap dia Sasori atau siapapun juga yang bisa menolongku untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

"Hei!"

Orang―atau pria itu menoleh. Ternyata dia bukan Sasori. Wajahnya mesum dan tidak terawat, bau badannya tidak enak, mulutnya berbau alkohol, dan di bibirnya terselip sebatang rokok yang masih menyala.

"Wah, ada nona cantik! Hehehe," ucapnya.

Aku menghindar. Dia mendekatiku. Aku mundur satu langkah. Dia maju dua langkah.

Aku pun berlari sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku dan semua orang―pastinya―takut sama yang namanya orang jahat!

"Sasori! Tolong aku!" Aku menjerit ketakutan. Kakiku benar-benar beku dan mati rasa. Tubuhku kedinginan. Aku nggak mampu untuk berlari terlalu lama. Apa aku bisa bertahan?

"Sakura!"

Sebuah suara membuatku merasa tenang. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah suara Sasori!

Sasori berlari mendekatiku dan segera menyuruhku berlindung di balik badan tegapnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung menghajar pria mesum yang mengejarku daritadi.

Hanya beberapa pukulan dan tendangan dari Sasori yang mampu menumbangkan pria brengsek itu.

"Sasori..." gumamku. "Terima kasih."

Sasori menatapku sejenak. "Kenapa mengikutiku sampai kemari?"

"Kamu membuatku khawatir!"

"A-aku terkena cacar, Sakura. Penyakit itu menular, jadi kamu harus menjauhiku!"

"Aku nggak peduli!" bentakku.

Sasori terdiam dan memandangku dengan tatapan "lanjutkan perkataanmu".

"Penyakitmu akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi 'kan?" tanyaku setelah itu.

Sasori mengangguk.

"Biarkan aku menjagamu sampai kamu sembuh."

"Nanti kamu tertular."

"Aku nggak peduli!" Aku memeluk badan Sasori yang sudah terbalut jaket―jadi aku tidak mungkin tertular. "Aku nggak takut tertular, aku lebih takut kalau kamu pergi meninggalkanku."

Sasori balas memelukku. "Iya. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Tubuhku yang tadi dingin tidak lagi dingin. Kakiku yang tadi beku tidak lagi beku. Yang terpenting adalah―hatiku yang tadi terluka sudah tersembuhkan.

Terima kasih, Sasori. Terima kasih karena selalu menjagaku. Terima kasih banyak.

**xxxxx**

Satu minggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Penyakit Sasori telah sembuh dan dia bisa bersekolah seperti biasa. Rumahnya kembali terawat dan bengkelnya kembali beroperasi.

Hari ini, Sasori akan menginap di rumah temannya untuk latihan drama kelompok. Ini artinya aku sendirian―lagi. Dia berniat mengajakku ikut menginap, tapi aku tidak mau. Mana bisa menginap di rumah orang yang tidak kita kenal?

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan yang cukup jauh dari rumah Sasori. Hutan itu tidak ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan dan tidak dihuni banyak binatang―terutama yang buas―jadi, aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengan tenang.

Dulu, aku dan Sasuke sering pergi kemari. Kami saling mengejar dan berpelukan. Lalu kami merebahkan diri di atas rumput yang nyaman.

Setelah itu kami menaiki pohon dan―seperti biasa―aku terjatuh. Memang banyak kenangan yang tidak mengenakkan, tapi aku merindukan saat-saatku bersama Sasuke. Kami sangat sering bersama. Dulu.

Aku berjalan menuju ke ujung hutan―atau lebih tepatnya ke ujung sebuah tebing yang sangat curam.

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Tampak hamparan laut yang begitu luas dan segar. Ini siang hari, tapi dinginnya udara terasa seperti tengah malam di musim salju.

Mendadak, aku ingat satu hal. Aku sedang berada di tebing itu. Tebing yang saat itu aku lihat dengan Sasori. Tempat di mana beberapa orang terjun ke dalam laut agar bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Sasuke..." gumamku.

Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke. Aku menyayangi Sasori, tapi aku mencintai Sasuke. Ada perbedaan antara rasa sayang dan cinta.

Hei, Sasuke. Itu memang mitos. Bolehkah aku bertindak ceroboh―sekali lagi?

"Jangan Sakura." Aku mendengar suara Sasuke dengan sangat jelas, tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap sosoknya.

"Tapi aku mau bertemu denganmu!" Aku melangkah maju―semakin mendekati bibir tebing.

"Kalau memang aku harus menghadapi bahaya untuk bertemu denganmu..." Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Maka itu yang akan aku lakukan!"

Kretek!

Aku menoleh ke samping kanan. Dapat kulihat seekor kelinci putih duduk manis dan memandangku.

"HUWAAA!" Aku langsung melompat ke dalam laut tanpa persiapan yang memadai.

Sejak kecil, aku phobia kelinci. Aku takut akan matanya yang berwarna merah―sekalipun tidak semua kelinci bermata merah.

Byuuur!

"Fyuuuh!" Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari dalam laut. Aku selamat, tapi aku nggak menyangka kalau akan mengalami salah satu adegan di film "Titanic".

Aku mencoba untuk berenang, tapi aku tidak mampu. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku membeku. Kepalaku pusing. Pandanganku kabur. Tubuhku menggigil hebat―dan kemudian, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi...

**xxxxx**

**Sasori's PoV**

Aku sudah mau berangkat ke rumah teman, tapi aku tidak menemukan Sakura di lokasi rumahku. Padahal sejak pulang sekolah, dia sudah bermain di sini. Ini salahku karena meninggalkannya ke bengkel.

"Lihat gadis berambut merah muda lewat?" tanyaku pada salah satu pelanggan bengkel yang berdiri di dekat jalan raya.

"Tadi pergi ke arah sana." Pelanggan pria itu menunjuk ke arah kiri rumahku.

Sakura tidak begitu tahu kawasan rumahku dan arah itu adalah arah menuju tebing atau hutan yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Jangan-jangan dia pergi ke sana?

Sakura juga mengetahui tentang mitos "terjun dari tebing dan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kamu cintai". Perasaanku yakin bahwa dia pergi ke sana untuk terjun dari tebing―agar bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Kenapa? Padahal kukira dia sudah melupakan Sasuke.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju tebing tersebut. Sakura, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu.

**xxxxx**

**Sakura's PoV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Yang bisa kurasakan hanya kehampaan dan hitam. Apa aku sudah berada di surga, neraka, atau tengah-tengahnya?

Bisa kulihat Sasuke tertidur tepat di hadapanku. Aku ingin menggapai dan menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi aku tidak sanggup menggerakkan anggota tubuhku sedikitpun.

Apa dia hanya halusinasi?

'Sasuke...' kataku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauh dari Sasuke secara perlahan tapi pasti.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tega menjauhkan aku dari Sasuke?

**xxxxx**

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sontak, aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Sasori.

Aku berusaha untuk terduduk dan menyapanya, tapi aku malah terbatuk-batuk.

Sasori langsung memelukku sekuat tenaga. Rasanya sangat hangat. Sekali lagi, Sasori menyelamatkanku. Menyelamatkan hidupku, jiwaku, dan nyawaku.

"Apa kamu gila? Kamu tahu 'kan apa yang kamu lakukan?" bentak Sasori padaku.

Airmata langsung menetes dari kedua bola mataku. "Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke."

"Sakura, aku akan selalu menjagamu! Kamu tidak akan pernah melakukan hal berbahaya karena aku! Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu!" Sasori mengusap airmataku. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum. Sasori memang hangat luar dalam. Jiwanya hangat, tubuhnya hangat, hatinya hangat. Aku menyayanginya, menyukainya, dan mencintainya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke dari hidupku.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura."

"Aku nggak bisa berdiri. Kakiku beku, mati rasa."

Sasori tersenyum dan segera menggendongku ala bridal. "Dasar manja."

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa balas tersenyum.

Aku ingin bercerita bahwa tadi aku melihat Sasuke. Tapi menurutku itu hanya halusinasi semata. Mana mungkin Sasuke ada di dalam laut? Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Sasori," panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika tadi aku mati?" Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku akan mati bersamamu."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Apa jika aku bertanya pada Sasuke, dia juga akan menjawab seperti itu?

**xxxxx**

**Sasori's PoV**

Kelakuan Sakura memang ekstrim. Tiba-tiba dia mengejarku sampai ke hutan. Tiba-tiba dia melompat ke dalam laut sedalam belasan meter.

Terlalu nekat, terlalu bersemangat, dan terlalu emosional.

Dia melompat karena dia percaya akan mitos itu. Artinya dia masih tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke?

Ayolah Sakura, ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan. Seharusnya kamu sudah melupakannya.

"Sakura tidak datang ya?" tanya salah seorang pegawai bengkelku.

Sial, padahal aku sedang asyik melamun tentang Sakura.

"Tidak, dia sedang pergi berbelanja dengan ayahnya," jawabku seraya mengambil spare-part sepeda motor yang terletak di dekat kakiku.

"Ada pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih mencarinya."

Spontan, spare-part yang kupegang langsung terjatuh.

Siapa lagi pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih yang mencari Sakura kalau bukan SASUKE UCHIHA?

Aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan langsung berlari keluar dari dalam bengkel. Kalau yang kutemui adalah Sasuke, langsung kupukul dia!

"Kamu Sasori?"

Eh? Siapa dia? Wajahnya mirip Sasuke, hanya saja lebih dewasa dan besar. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke punya saudara―maklum, beda sekolah dan aku tidak peduli.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke. Kamu pasti mengenalnya," katanya dengan intonasi penuh wibawa.

"Boleh aku tanya; kemana kalian selama ini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja lewat mulutku.

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. "Boleh tanya di mana Sakura? Tadi aku ke rumahnya tapi tidak ada orang."

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu."

"Jawab pertanyaanku..."

"Tidak, kau dulu."

"Kau dulu."

"Sakura sudah tidak ada."

"Hah?"

"Sakura sudah meninggal. Di rumahnya tidak ada orang karena ayahnya sedang pergi mengurus pemakaman di rumah istrinya, di luar kota."

"Kamu bohong."

"Tadi pagi, dia terjun ke dalam laut."

Itachi menatapku kaget.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"La-lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku mencintai Sakura, aku tidak mau melihat gadis yang aku cintai dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak datang."

Aku tidak mengerti; kenapa aku mengarang cerita seperti itu.

Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak mau kehilangan Sakura yang sudah ada dalam pelukanku. Aku akan menjadi tokoh antagonis, jika itu menyangkut kehidupan Sakura.

**xxxxx**

**Sakura's PoV**

Ayahku benar-benar tega padaku. Setelah puas berbelanja, dia pulang dengan mobil dan meninggalkanku di halaman supermarket―seorang diri.

Aku saja tidak sadar kalau dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku. Aku sedang asyik memainkan ponsel dan saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku, ayahku sudah tidak ada! Teganya dia!

Untung saja aku sudah menelepon Sasori dan memintanya menjemputku. Tapi aku tetap marah pada Ayah! Benar-benar tega, tega, tega!

Tin! Tin!

Suara klakson sepeda motor membuyarkan lamunanku. Dari ciri khasnya, kemungkinan besar itu adalah sepeda motor Sasori.

Aku mencari-cari sumber suara itu dan ternyata benar. Sasori sudah menungguku di tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian supermarket. Dia juga menekan-nekan tombol klakson―sebagai sinyal agar aku mengetahui keberadaannya.

Aku tersenyum senang dan segera menghampirinya.

"Syukurlah!" ucapku―sesaat sebelum menaiki sepeda motor kebanggaan Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum. "Ayahmu tega juga ya."

"Iya. Hahaha. Ya sudah, ayo cepat jalan!" perintahku.

Sasori langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Oh ya," katanya. "Jalan raya macet, kita lewat jalan pintas perumahan ya."

"Boleh."

**xxxxx**

**Sasori's PoV**

Tanpa terasa, aku sudah memasuki kawasan perumahan. Kalau tidak salah, ini adalah perumahan tempat keluarga Uchiha tinggal.

Aku tidak tahu di mana alamat dan letak rumah keluarga Uchiha, jadi aku cuma bisa berharap agar aku tidak melewati―

"Di ujung perempatan itu rumah Sasuke."

Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang, aku cuma bisa berharap agar tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan―

"Itu mobil Shisui 'kan?"

Baguslah kalau begitu. Benar-benar bagus. Sangat sempurna rancangan takdir yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untukku.

"Sasori, turun sebentar ya? Kemungkinan ada Shisui di sana," mohon Sakura.

Aku melihat kepercayaan dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari matanya. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku menolak? Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menurunkan Sakura di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Kamu tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura padaku.

Kalau aku ikut, aku takut kebohonganku atas "kematian Sakura" terungkap. Kalau aku tidak ikut, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura.

Kupilih pilihan yang kedua, karena keamanan Sakura melebihi segalanya.

Kugenggam tangan Sakura dan kami membuka pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Sepi.

"Halo? Ada orang di rumah?" Suara Sakura bergema di sekitar ruangan. Rumah ini benar-benar tidak berpenghuni ya? Tapi kenapa ada mobil dan tidak dikunci.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara orang menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. Aku sudah was-was, siapa tahu itu Sasuke atau penjahat? Ah, kenapa aku membandingkan Sasuke dengan penjahat?

"Sa-ku-ra?"

Tampak Itachi berdiri di atas tangga dan memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Dia menuruni tangga dan mendekati Sakura.

"Itachi!" Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Senyum Sakura pun pudar. Berganti jadi ekspresi bingung―sama seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke―dia mengira kamu sudah meninggal. Sekarang dia dalam perjalanan ke Hokkaido. Dia ingin melupakanmu dengan pindah ke Hokkaido. Dia juga mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia ingin bunuh diri. Dia ingin mati juga."

"Hah?"

Mati aku! Semoga Sakura tidak bertanya tentang siapa yang memberitahu kalau dia meninggal.

"Aku harus memberitahu Sasuke. Akan kusuruh dia meneleponmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Itachi pergi.

Aku selamat, tapi aku cemas. Hati Sakura 43% untuk Sasuke, 42% untukku, dan 15% untuk hamsternya. Bagaimana kalau Sakura kembali ke pelukan Sasuke? Bagaimana denganku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Sakura menatapku penuh emosi. "Siapa yang mengarang cerita bahwa aku sudah meninggal?"

Aku mengedikkan kedua bahuku, pertanda bahwa aku―pura-pura―tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sasori, bagaimana ini? Kenapa Sasuke pergi ke Hokkaido? Kenapa dia semakin jauh meninggalkanku? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar bunuh diri?" Setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura mengandung makna cemas.

Aku langsung memeluk Sakura erat-erat―mencoba menghiburnya. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum sangat-sangat-sangat tipis.

Perlahan, aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibir Sakura. Sakura tidak berontak! Inilah momen yang telah kutunggu-tunggu semenjak aku mulai menyadari betapa sayangnya aku pada gadis yang ada di depanku saat ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, begitu pula yang aku lakukan. Bibir kami pun bersentuhan―

Trililili~

―tidak sampai dua detik.

Baguslah kalau begitu. Benar-benar bagus. Sangat sempurna rancangan takdir yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untukku―rasanya aku pernah berpikir seperti ini.

Dasar ponsel sialan!

Dengan muntab, aku segera mengambil ponsel sialan yang sedang digenggam Sakura. Sakura agak berontak, tapi pada akhirnya dia menurut saja.

Nomer ponselnya tidak dikenal.

"Halo?" sapaku kasar.

"Halo." Terdengar suara familiar dari seberang.

Oh! Aku ingat suara ini. Ini adalah suara pria yang sudah menyakiti hati Sakura selama satu bulan lebih.

"Maaf, di sini sedang sibuk mengurus pemakaman. Bisa telepon lagi nanti?"

Tut!

Kutekan tombol merah pada ponsel yang menandakan bahwa aku sudah mengakhiri percakapan itu. Tak lupa kulempar ponsel Sakura ke atas sofa dengan kasar.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa yang menelepon Sakura barusan adalah Sasuke?

"Bukan siapa―"

"Itu Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dan meneriakkan hal yang paling tidak ingin aku dengar.

"Hah?" Sakura menatapku tajam, kemudian dia mendorong tubuhku dengan sangat kasar. "Kenapa tidak kamu berikan padaku?"

Itachi langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang―berusaha menghentikkan amukannya, tapi itu tidak berguna. Sakura menatapku tajam dan kemudian mengajak Itachi untuk keluar dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Aku mengikuti mereka. Mereka memasuki mobil Shisui, tapi―untungnya―aku sempat memaksa Sakura membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Hokkaido."

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini. Demi aku―dan ayahmu."

Sakura menatapku sejenak. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

Aku berharap dia mau menuruti perkataanku.

"Aku harus pergi."

Selepas tiga kata itu diucapkan, Itachi segera menjalankan mobil Shisui dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Tenaga manusia tidak akan bisa melampaui tenaga mesin.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku memang bersalah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau Sakura kembali pada Sasuke.

Hanya satu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku harus bisa menemukan Sakura di Hokkaido, entah bagaimana caranya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ah, apakah chapter depan adalah ending? Semoga saja. Hahaha. Tapi nggak seru juga kalau chapter depan udah ending. ='(

Pingin bikin ending kayak New Moon. Doakan nggak cliff-hanger ya? (meskipun rasanya PASTI cliff-hanger =P)

.

Oh ya, di film 'kan Alice pakai mobil Carlisle. Di sini aku ganti jadi Itachi pakai mobil Shisui. Mungkin gara-gara mobil Carlisle/Shisui lebih canggih ya?

.

Ok, all! Mind to review? ^_^

Nb. Yang nggak punya akun dan minta dibuatin, bisa add FB-ku (ada di profil-ku) terus kasih aku PM ya? Don't be sungkan -?-. Hehe


End file.
